Mi pequeño Tao
by poketat
Summary: Cuando Ren llega con su hijo a la pensión, todos se muestran bastante sorprendidos. Pero lo que nadie imaginaba era que, a causa del pequeño, Ren se enamorase. Un RenxPirika con la participación del bebé más lindo de todos, Men Tao.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: Nueva vida.**

Desde afuera de la habitación podía escucharse la risa ahogada de la chica tapando los murmullos del  
joven que estaba con ella.

Ya no le hacía falta esperar a que todos duerman para poder visitarla, tampoco disimular las miradas que  
le dirigía durante el almuerzo, nisiquiera debían ocultarse para poder darse un beso. Aunque con el  
cuñado celoso que tenía, Lyserg no solía besar, tocar, siquiera dirigirse a Pirika de forma cariñosa en  
público. Pero, todo era un avance. La chica había blanqueado su relación a su hermano y parecía que las  
cosas iban viento en popa.

Tocaron a la puerta y los ruidos del interior de la habitación cesaron.

-Pase.- Dijo el inglés. Quien entraba era su cuñado que, algo sonrojado y molesto, intentó hacer caso  
omiso a lo que veía: a su hermana recostada sobre el regazo de su amigo.

-Solo vená a decirles que Anna los busca... Nos busca a todos, bah, mañana es el cumpleaños de Yoh y los  
demás vendrán y creo que quere que hagamos la comida.- Lo dijo rápido y de mal humor. Lyserg se había acostumbrado a este nuevo carácter que tenía Horohoro para con él, la que usualmente se enojaba por esto era Pirika. Pero, extrañamanete, la muchacha no le dijo nada a su hermano, como lo venía haciendo las veces anteriores. De hecho, cuando Horo abandonó la habitación, la chica se quedó callada y retraída, al punto tal que Lyserg, que era un chico muy perceptivo, la dejó sola sin antes darle un beso.  
Pirika estaba muy bien con Lyserg, el inglés era muy atento y cariñoso. Además, parecía que tomaba en  
serio su relación. Había sido él el que le había confesado sus sentimientos a los pocos días de llegar a la  
pensión; también fue él quien insisitó en contarle a Horohoro y a los demás de su reciente relación. Y todo  
hubiese sido perfecto de no ser porque Pirika, por más de que lo intentaba, no podía olvidar a su antiguo  
amor. Hacía ya un mes que estaba en la pensión y había olvidado que él también vendría por el cumpleaños de Yoh. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que lo vio por última vez, pero ella aún se sentía dolida por lo ocurrido. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo.  
La relación de Pirika con Ren en ese momento había sido muy superficial y no habían llegado a nada:  
habían salido dos meses, en los cuales Pirika había sentido que conocer al muchacho fondo era algo  
prácticamente imposible y que este era incapaz de demostrar amor. Había sido muy egoísta y ella había  
salido muy lastimada. Pero, había que seguir adelante, ¿no es así? Y eso era exactamente lo que ella  
estaba haciendo. Aprovechando el hecho de que su relación con Ren había sido corta, secreta y discreta  
(nadie sospechaba siquiera que elos dos habían tenido algo), había comenzado a salir con Lyserg sin tener  
que darle ninguna explicación de su pasado. Y había determinado no delatarse a sí misma ahora, que ya  
estaba logrando estabilizarse, con los estúpidos nervios que sentía desde que se enteró de la próxima  
visita del chino.

-No debo arruinarlo.- Se dijo a sí misma, antes de salir del cuarto.

**Hey, hola a quien lea esto! Ya sé que tengo un reto pendiente, una actividad si terminar y un fic al cual darle un final peeeeeero, bueno, esta es una nueva versión de mi antiguo fic "Hijo": me puse a continuarlo y no tuve mejor idea que cambiarlo casi por completo. Para quien lo haya leído, la trama es la misma, solo que cambié algunas cosas para hacerlo más verosímil (¿?), mejor dicho, más novelesco ajajaj. Y para quien no, bueno, aclaro desde ya que va a ser un RenxPirika (es que soy la única a quien le gusta esa pareja?) y que va a estar Men :D porque todos amamos a Men, ¿no es así?  
**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido. ****  
**

**Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: La reunión de cumpleaños**

Esa mañana, Yoh amaneció un año más grande. Su pequeño hijo estaba a su lado, saltando mientras cantaba el "feliz cumpleaños" a los gritos en su oreja. ¡Y Anna no hacía nada para detenerlo! De hecho, Anna hacía caso omiso a su revoltoso pequeño mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un beso. Luego de un rato de "momento familiar", salieron de su habitación. La pensión estaba alegremente decorada, podría decirse que por "cortesía" de sus amigos. Las chicas se había ocupado de la comida y los chicos, de limpiar. Anna los había obligado a preparar todo para el cumpleaños de su esposo y había quedado, por qué negarlo, todo mejor de lo que ella hubiese esperado.

Los habitantes de la pensión solían despertarse tarde, excepto por los Asakura, ya que el menor de ellos despertaba a los otros dos, y Tamao, quien no podía dormir hasta muy tarde. En la pensión estaban también Horohoro, Lyserg, Chocolove, Manta, Ryu y Pirika. Hao había pasado un tiempo con ellos, pero se había ido hacía unos días y aún no volvía. Anna insistía en marcar las semejanzas entre vivir con su cuñado y tener un gato de mascota. El caso era que para el mediodía, todos estaban despiertos, o casi despiertos, sentados en la mesa. Ya habían saludado a Yoh, algunos incluso le habían dado un regalo, y ahora esperaban para almorzar.

-Diablos, Yoh, ¿que acaso en tus cumpleaños nunca le sirves comida a tus invitados?- Preguntó Horohoro algo molesto.

-De hecho, por ser mi cumpleaños, deberían servirme a mí... Al menos eso creo...

-Ya cállense, molestan a mi Hana con su estúpida discusión. Yoh, que sea tu cumpleaños no significa que todos vayan a servirte y tú, imbécil, estamos esperando a que vengan los demás para comer. A eso se le llama respeto.- Intervino la rubia dueña de todo.

-¿Quiénes son 'el resto'? ¿Y por qué no se apresuran? ¡Tengo hambre!

-Ya te dijeron que tienes que esperar, hermano.- Le dijo Pirika con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Su hermano podía ser como un chiquillo si se lo proponía y últimamente, parecía que eso era su única meta.

-Sí, supongo que Ren y su hermana no tardan en llegar.- Continuó Lyserg.

-¿O sea que estamos esperando al idiota del chino y por su culpa no puedo comer?

-Hao también debería venir, ¿o no? ¿No es también su cumpleaños?- Dijo Pilika intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para tener que hablar del Tao.

-No sé qué es lo que hará mi hermano con su nueva vida de adolescente fiestero. Me gustaría que venga aunque sea un rato, pero ¿quién sabe?

Pirika echó a reír ante el comentario de Yoh. Era cierto, a pesar de cumplir 21 años, Hao estaba hecho todo un adolescente. Luego de un rato de conversación, el timbre sonó (N/A: ¿había timbre en la pensión? xD) y, como siempre, Tamao fue a atender. Al volver, esta cargaba a un pequeño niño de cabellos de plata que no dejaba de llorar.

-Ayyyy, pero qué niño más bonito!- Gritó Pirika mientras se lo arrebataba a Tamao de losbrazos, logrando que el pequeño se calmase de inmediato.

-Ren y Jun trajeron mucho equipaje.- Explicó Tamao. -Es por eso que decidí ayudarlos con el niño, ellos ya vienen.- Continuó.

-Es decir que este es el hijo de Ren. ¡Cuánto ha crecido!- Exclamó Horohoro.

Pirika miró al niño que tenía en brazos que parecía tener menos de 3 años. Era precioso con su cabello ondeado y sus ojos carmesí. De repente, el corazón se le oprimió: el niño era un calco de su madre y a pesar de que ella le tenía afecto a la doncella de hierro, no pudo evitar recordar lo mal que se sintió al enterarse de que Ren estaba saliendo con ella y, lo que era más, que habían tenido un hijo. Se recriminó a sí misma por su arranque emocional, no era momento de ponerse triste por cosas del pasado. Se lo había dicho una y mil veces, y ya era hora de cumplirlo. En ese momento, aparecieron Ren y Jun en la cocina.

-Al fin, ahora podemos comer.- Dijo Horohoro, provocando la risa de la taoísta y un refunfuño por parte de su hermano. Luego, las formalidades y saludos de todos a los recién llegados se hicieron presentes para dar paso a lo que Horo tanto añoraba: el almuerzo.

Durante la comida, todos charlaban animadamente, los dos pequeños se habían llevado muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de sus edades y de la poca costumbre que tenían ambos de frecuentar con otros chicos. Men tenía 2 años, pero actuaba como mayor, y Hana aprovechó la presencia de alguien menor que él para actuar como "el más grande", tratando a Men como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Tamao estaba tanto en la conversación de los adultos como cuidando a los niños. Tanto cuidar a Hana había despertado sobreprotector en ella y, a pesar de que Anna le decía que no se preocupe tanto, ella no podía evitarlo. El único que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos era el chino, quien no era de hablar de su vida privada y nadie se animaba a preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido con Jeanne. El chino, por su parte, estaba un poco confundido. Lo había desconcertado verla, aunque sabía de antemano que ella estaría ahí. Lo había desconcertado que, al entrar en el comedor, ella tenía a su hijo en brazos y lo miraba con ternura, y él no lloraba a pesar de estar con una completa desconocida. Y ahora, no podía dejar de observarla. El brillo en sus ojos azules; la forma en que su boca se movía para hablar, para sonreír, lo hacían sentir tan pequeño y confundido. Y mayor fue su desconcierto cuando vio que su amigo inglés le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y ella, a modo de respuesta, le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La situación lo incomodó bastante, más que nada por el hecho de que no se lo esperaba. Y parecía que no era el único incómodo, ya que Horohoro se estaba ahogando con la comida y comenzó a toser.

-¿Es necesario?- Preguntó Horo cuando estuvo mejor. Miró a su hermana, quien ignoró olímpicamente su comentario, y a su cuñado que río sonrojado y nervioso.

-Yo creo que se ven adorables, Pirika siempre tan linda y mi hermoso Lyserg que parece un príncipe.- Dijo Ryu con estrellitas en los ojos. -Tu eres el que debería dejar de ser tan gruñón y permiitirles expresar su amor.

Pirika seguía decidida a ignorar cualquier tipo de comentario referente a su relación, ya tenía bastante con los chistes de sus amigos, celos de su hermano y la cuasi obsesión de Ryu por su novio y por lo estéticamente bellos que se veían juntos. Lyserg, en cambio, seguía riendo y sonrojándose y, por suerte para ambos, las acotaciones sobre ellos cesaron en ese momento, cuando de repente la conversación se centró en los pequeños de la casa. Jun y Tamao hablaban de lo lindo que eran los niños, Yoh les seguía la charla contando anécdotas de Hana y fue así como Ren comenzó a participar un poco e la conversación, hablando con su amigo sobre la paternidad. Pero aún así, el chino no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido anteriormente y, cada tanto, dirigía su vista a la pareja que estaba frente a él.

**Eh, hola! Aquí estoy con una actualización madrugadora, o más bien, mañanera porque ya hasta oigo a los pájaros cantar xD Son las 5 y cuarto de la mañana, me desperté hace un rato y quise escribir y salió esto.  
Con respecto a los reviews voy a decir dos cosas:  
+ Yo también estoy triste por Lyserg, pero es que esa pareja también me gusta y bueno, en la vida se sufre ¿? qué se le va a hacer? xD  
+ No sé porqué el capítulo anterior quedó tan mal centrado en la hoja, espero que ahora no vuelva a ocurrir. Puede ser porque lo copié del block de notas, pero realmente no tengo idea.**

**Ahahahah, muchísimas gracias por ellos, no se me olvide decirles. Les mando muchos besos por leerme. **

**Por cierto, estoy tan quemada que no releo los capis que subo, si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo.**

**Gracias por leer y, porfa, dejenme opiniones al respecto.**

**Xoxo**

**Tat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Cosas de niños**

El día posterior al cumpleaños de Yoh, los habitantes de la pensión se encontraban bastante aturdidos. Se habian quedado hasta el amanecer; todos borrachos ya para el final de la velada, inclusive Hao quien parecía haber estado festejando su cumpleaños desde la noche anterior. La habían pasado realmente bien, pero el buen rato debió pagarse con la resaca que cada uno de ellos tenía al despertar esa tarde. Jun y Tamao fueron las únicas que lograron despertarse temprano, la primera no había participado de la fiesta para cuidar a su sobrino y la seguna no solo no tomaba alcohol, sino que además se había acostado más temprano. Ese mediodía, eran las únicas despiertas, junto con los niños de la casa, y vieron aparecer uno a uno a los muchachos. El primero en levantarse fue Manta, quien dijo que debía ir a su casa a intentar estudiar. Luego, Hao que, con cara de pasado, no dudó en quedarse con Tamao para pedirle comida.

-Se me está haciendo tarde y Ren no despierta...- Acotó Jun al ver la hora.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Preguntó Hao.

-Sí, pero debo cuidar a Men hasta que su padre despierte...

-Podríamos despertarlo.- Dijo el castaño.

-No, que descanse, no ve a sus amigos hace mucho y está bien que se divierta...

-Pues entonces... nosotros lo cuidamos, ¿verdad, Tamao?- La pelirrosada asintió. -El niño me amará, así como lo hace Hana...

-¡Cállate, tío idiota!

-Hana, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ese tipo de vocabulario?- Lo regañó Tamao con voz firme y mirada tétrica, mientras golpeaba a Hao que le respondía a Hana algo así como ''pequeño diablillo traidor''. Tras ver la situación, la china se preocupó más en dejar a su sobrino con ellos,pero realmente se le hacía tarde. Saludó a Men, no sin antes aclararle que su papá no tardaba en despertar.

A los quince minutos de la partida de la china, Hao se arrepentía de su generosidad. ¡Y es que Men no dejaba de llorar! Para colmo, Tamao estaba muy ocupada con Hana que, fastidiado por los constantes gritos de Men, había decidido romper unos libros que había en la biblioteca.

Pirika había sido despertada por los incesantes ruidos que se escuchaban desde su habitación, y decidió ir a ver qué ocurría. Lo primero que vio fue a Tamao regañando a Hana; la sorprendió la dureza de su amiga, que solía ser tan dócil. Luego, Hao lloraba mientras balbuceaba algo sobre los malditos niños llorones que lo odiaban. Tenía a Men, rojo de tanto gritar, y lo mecía torpemente. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, le ainu le sacó al niño de los brazos y comenzó a hablar el voz muy baja mientras lo mecía dulcemente. Poco a poco, el niño se fue calmando. Pirika se sentó junto a Hao, ambos se veían exhaustos. Tamao se dispuso a cocinar, ya que Hana también estaba más tranquilo. El rubio intentó jugarle a Men, pero el pequeño Tao se mostraba bastante inseguro, lo que provocó que Hana se canse y se vaya a jugar solo. Men se bajó del regazo de Pirika y fue a jugar con Hana, no sin antes tomar a la chica de la mano y llavarla con ellos.

Poco a poco, los demás fueron cayendo en la mesa, la comida estaba lista, aunque no todos estaban dispuestos a comer debido al malestar físico que sentían. Ren era uno de ellos y, mientras los demás comían, fue en busca de su hijito para darle el almuerzo. Cuando lo encontró en una de las habitaciones, se sorprendió, de nuevo, al verlo en brazos de la ainu. Como ellos no se habían percatado de la presencia del shaman, este decidió observarlos un momento. Pirika estaba sentada en el piso, con Men en su regazo. Hana sacaba juguetes de un baúl y se los ponía en frente a Men, quien los miraba con extrañeza. Pirika le decía algo a Men, aunque él desde la puerta no podía escuchar qué. La imagen lo shockeó un poco, por eso no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Pirika se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó a verlo.

-Estábamos jugando- Le dijo, con una sonrisa. Men también se voletó y pegó un grito de alegría al ver a su padre. Tomó uno de los juguetes en sus manos y se acercó a él diciendo ''Tren, tren, es un tren''. Pirika echó a reír y lo felicitó.

-Es hora de comer, Men.

-No.- Dijo el pequeño, decidido. -Quiero quedarme aquí.

Pirika siguió riendo ante la situación, le dijo a los niños que jugarían un rato más, solo si prometían que luego iban a comer e iban a portarse bien. Ambos asintieron. Ren, por su parte, no dejaba de sorprenderse de la rapidez con la que Men se había relacionado con Pirika. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Simplemente se sentó junto a ella. Quizá podrían conversar un poco, es decir, ¿por qué no habrían de poder hablar? Después de todo, cuando eran novios ella solía platicarle mucho y a él le parecía una chica muy graciosa. Pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, el gran Ren Tao, junto a la muchacha más linda que había visto en su vida y era incapaz de dirigirle la palabra. Ella, por su parte, estaba abstraída, jugando con su hijo. De repente, lo miró fijamente y, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, le dijo:

-Oye... te felicito. Men es el niño más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Ren siempre se había admirado de lo expresiva que era Pirika, de la nada y en un momento muy incómodo había sacado conversación.

-Gracias... Co.. cómo has estado?

-Igual que siempre, supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Bien...

Era un momento algo incómodo, Pirika no sabía bien qué decirle a Ren y él era callado por naturaleza. Men, quien había estado sacando juguetes del baúl junto a Hana, se acercó a ellos y volvió a sentarse arriba de Pirika.

-Hermanito, Men se despertó y está chillando porque quiere estar con su padre...

-Parece que a Men le agradas mucho.

-Él también me agrada mucho.

Sin saber porqué, Pirika sintió deseos de llorar. Men la hacía sentir... confundida. Y ni hablar de su padre, a quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el pequeño, señalando un animal de peluche.

-Es una jirafa y es muy linda, ¿no crees?- Le dijo la ainu con una sonrisa.

-Sip.- Dijo el niño.

-Es una super jirafa espacial que puede derrotar a todos los malos.- Dijo Hana, mientras corría a quitarsela de las manos. Pirika comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el pequeño Asakura era muy gracioso. Men la imitó. Él no hablaba mucho. En realidad, era extrañamente callado. Era uno de esos niños a los cuales podías llevar contigo a hacer trámites e iba a matenerse en silencio y quieto. Era la primera vez que Pirika lo escuchaba reír así. Y su corazón se detuvo ante este hecho. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó en el piso mientras se ponía de pie, para que vaya con su papá.

-¿Ya no juegas?- Le preguntó Hana a Pirika, al ver que se paraba.

-Dijimos que era hora de comer, ¿recuerdas?

Así fue como los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor, en un silencio que era incómodo solo para los dos mayores.

**Hola. No sé qué decirles hoy, tardé bastante poco en actualizar, más sabiendo lo que suelo tardar yo xD**  
**Sobre el cap, no tengo nada que decir, solo que me causó ternura escribirlo. Los niños son tan tiernos *_***  
**En fin, les mando muchos besos 3**  
**Si leen, por favor, dejenme un comentario, como siempre pido n.n**


End file.
